


Last Cigarette

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Addiction, Mild Smut, That's it, Violence, fraternities, handjobs, jk there's also, mild panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby thinks the moonlight reflected on Hanbin's face nicely, perfect and so out of touch. He tries to keep himself alive for him.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Last Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I tried to make it longer.

"Is it the house with cream painted walls?" Hanbin squints his eyes to make sure he got the color right. It was late in the night so he couldn't see what shade of white the apartment was painted with. 

"Yeah, are you outside already? I'm gonna get changed first." Junhoe drops the call.

He decides to walk past the gate and closer to the array of three block-apartments. Junhoe moved in here a few weeks ago. Hanbin wasn't supposed to visit anytime soon but he has nothing better to do since his school hasn't started yet. 

He crosses his arms to hide his cold hands, thinking he should've brought a jacket. _What's taking him so long?_

"Just say you missed me." The low, raspy voice of a guy catches Hanbin's attention. He stares at the man sitting outside the porch, phone in his ear and a cigarette between his fingers. "Come on. Say it just once." He repeats, chuckling when the person on the other line finally did what he told them to do. 

That was when Hanbin realized, the stranger was shirtless. He raises his eyebrow at that, _naked in the cold?_

There was a quick appraisal of the man's physique. He does have a well-built body, and his hair was messy but brushed upwards showing his forehead. A glint of light catches something from the guy's eyebrow and when he squints, he notices a piercing. That was surprisingly pleasing to look at too.

The stranger meets Hanbin's eyes, dark under the moonlight. He seems to have ended the call as he hides his phone in the pocket of his black Under Armour shorts. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he mirrors the way Hanbin squints at him. Hanbin doesn't avert his eyes, instead, he watches the way his plump lips release a few smoke rings. The stranger doesn't budge.

"What are you looking at?" The guy asks, he throws the cigarette in the sand-filled pot with a plastic plant by the door. 

Hanbin feels like he was splashed by cold water. His voice was deep, hoarse even and Hanbin takes his sweet time to answer. He opens his mouth to let the words come out but was left gaping and speechless. The man scratches his neck, eyeing him expectantly and waiting for him to answer. 

It was fortunate that the door of the second apartment opens and Junhoe emerges out of it, holding a small towel to dry his hair. He smiles at the sight of Hanbin. Hanbin just stares at him like he was glad he came just in time.

"This your boyfriend, June?" His head snaps in the direction of the stranger, now standing up, brushing off the ashes on his shorts. Hanbin gulps seeing a full view of his body. 

Junhoe shakes his head, eyes doing the most to avoid the stranger's gaze. "My friend." He answers. 

"Well, tell your friend to stop staring at me." The guy mutters before going inside and closing the door of his apartment. Hanbin got lost at the quick visual of his retreating back, then he looks at Junhoe with eyes asking _what was that?_

"Stop staring at him." Junhoe says, his index finger pressed on his lips, telling him to keep quiet before asking him to get in. 

Hanbin roams his eyes in the small apartment as Junhoe locks the door. He wonders if his roommate was home. 

"Hey, who was that?" He finally asks, sitting down on the single monoblock—the only chair available—and pouring himself a drink.

"Bobby. He's an ass." Junhoe rolls his eyes. "Remember when I told you I'm surrounded by members of rival fraternities? He's part of one of them." 

Hanbin tilts his head, narrowing his eyes before widening them again as if realizing something, "Oh, he's the one you've been complaining about? The one always moaning loud?" 

Junhoe shushes him, eyeing him sternly. "It's not even him, it's who he fucks. And anyway, imagine if one of these Alpha Gamma Rays or whatever snaps, me and Donghyuk are literally in the middle. Guess we'll just die." He shrugs and Hanbin laughs. 

"Well, you better kiss me before I bury your body." He winks. Junhoe takes that as a cue to pull him up and lead him to his bedroom. 

Hanbin hasn't stopped thinking about Bobby one bit. 

  
///////

  
"Was I too rough?" Junhoe whispers, kissing the side of his head as he presses his chest closer to his back, hugging him. 

Hanbin shakes his head, smiling. "It's fine. I liked it." He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again when he hears Junhoe's yawn. Removing himself from his grip, he says, "I have to go." 

Junhoe stares at him, confused. He sits up on the bed and scrubs the sleepiness away from his face. "Let me escort you out." 

Hanbin's thankful he's not asking him to stay the night. Their relationship should stay as it is. Casual. And spending the night with Junhoe might ruin the walls he built for himself and their friendship. He also doesn't want to bother him. 

"I'll be fine. Just sleep and I'll text you when I get home, okay?" Hanbin holds both of his cheeks and tiptoes to reach his forehead, planting a kiss there as Junhoe closes his eyes and nods.

"Okay. Take care." He waves at him and closes the door silently. 

He starts walking.

Hanbin freezes, dead on his tracks. Bobby narrows his eyes and Hanbin hurries to avoid them, finally getting himself to walk. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look_ —"Hey." Hanbin looks. 

"Yeah?" His voice was little when he answered. He clears his throat and tries again. "Yeah?" 

Bobby chuckles at him, fiddling for something behind his ear and Hanbin squints to find out it was a stick of cigarette. He offers it to him and Hanbin shakes his head. Bobby shrugs and puts it in between his lips "What's your name?" 

There's a slight tremble in Bobby's fingers as he tries to light up the stick in his mouth. He notices the same thing when he lets them rest on his thigh. His index finger ticking like a time bomb. Hanbin thinks it's a bad habit. 

He was a little thankful though, that Bobby was now wearing a windbreaker jacket. Raven fringe falling down on his forehead. It covers the ball on his eyebrow. He looks friendly now. 

"Hanbin." Bobby raises his head up to look at him, tilting it to the side as if urging him to continue. "Kim Hanbin." And a smile spreads on his plump lips before he was releasing smoke through his nose. 

Hanbin coughs and covers his nose. Bobby should give a warning if he's trying to kill him. What was he still doing in here anyway? Wasn't it time for him to go home? There was just something with the man in front of him that seems to keep him in place. Bobby apologizes. 

"They call me Bobby here." He removes the stick in his mouth and keeps it in his fingers. "Clit and Big D." Bobby's eyes disappear when he smiles. The moonlight reflected on his face nicely. He must be in his element. 

Hanbin couldn't help but crack a smile too. "They're your roommates?" He guesses and Bobby nods. "Weird names." His eyes widen in shock at the sudden slip, almost forgetting about the fact that those people were from a fraternity Junhoe so clearly avoids. He opens his mouth to retract his statements but Bobby was looking at him like he just said the best joke in the world. 

"Wanna know where they got them?" 

"Well." 

"Walk with me."

"Oh..." he tries to reason with himself. It's midnight and he has to go home. His eyes stare down at Bobby's ticking fingers. He had kept the cigarette burning in between them and never puffed on it again after Hanbin coughed. What a waste. "Yeah, okay." He rubs his shoulders and follows Bobby out the gate, taking one last glance at the half-finished, newly-lit stick Bobby just thrown away. It glows in the woods like a wolf's eye. 

Bobby stills in his movements as if to wait for him. He runs to catch up, stopping too when they were side by side. He hugs himself against the cold. "Would you rather get a nose for a penis or a penis for a nose?" 

Hanbin couldn't believe he gave up going home early just to get asked a question like this. He sighs. "I thought you were gonna tell me why your roommates are called Clit and Big D?"

Bobby's forehead creases, brows furrowing as he brushes his hair away from his face with his fingers. "Was I?" 

Hanbin nods, rolling his eyes. "I'll take the penis for a nose though." He feels the heat from his neck creeps up to his face when Bobby laughs.

"Nice. Penis nose." And he laughs again.

For Hanbin, it would be fun to watch him get all giggly had he not been laughing over a kindergarten joke. Must be some frat boy humor. 

"They were called Clit and Big D way before I became their roommate. Big D has a big dick. Clit's got a weird kink about his cock head turning into a clit." 

"He's called Big D because he's got a big dick? Very neat." Hanbin's now sure it was some frat boy humor. It's absurd if you think about it. 

"I'd probably have that nickname but I got an average dick." Bobby winks at him and Hanbin finds himself genuinely laughing. The said humor has gotten into him quickly like a virus. He hopes he's laughing because it was actually funny and not because he's flustered at the way Bobby winked at him. 

"I experienced Clit's kink firsthand." Hanbin catches the nervous twitch of Bobby's fingers again, like he wants to fiddle on something. Instead, he brushes his hair once more. He hides his hand in the pocket of his jacket before speaking. "We were fucking and he wanted me to just lick the tip of his dick and pretend it was a clit. So I was underneath him, his fingers buried in my hair, telling him _"You like that, baby? You like me licking your clit?_ " and then he was coming on my face like mad, I've never seen anything like it." Bobby turns to him with an amused grin. Hanbin cringes to himself imagining Bobby doing a weird dirty talk. "But it was fine 'cause he gave me good head so we're good. The facial was okay." They both laugh. 

"So it was true. You guys fuck around in that apartment." Bobby stops in his tracks and Hanbin starts racking his brain to come up with an excuse as to why he said what he said before Bobby starts beating him up with a plank. 

"Who told you that?" 

"J-junhoe?" 

Bobby continues walking and Hanbin sighs a breath of relief. "It's just Clit and Big D though. I don't usually fuck around. Too tired." He snorts. Hanbin thinks he's lying but he lets it go. "What else did he tell you?" He asks warily.

And Hanbin wasn't one to lie so he says, "That you're an ass?" 

Bobby snorts. "That I am." Hanbin smiles.

After a few walks, he remembers something and lets his mouth run. "How'd you get your nickname?" 

Bobby contemplates answering, but he says, "When they asked me to room with them, I was wearing this worn out Bob Marley shirt and the ' _Marle_ ' part was faded due to excessive washing, that was my favorite shirt by the way. Only the ' _Boby_ ' was left so they started calling me that." 

"Cute." Hanbin blurts out. "What's your real name, then?" He immediately adds. 

"It's boring." 

"Come on. That's unfair. I told you mine." 

"Hanbin's a nice name. Mine's boring." 

His bottom lip juts out, Bobby averts his gaze. "Get home safely." He pats his head twice before turning around and walking away. 

Hanbin didn't realize they were already at the bus station. He didn't even realize Bobby was meant to take him there. He thought they would just wander mindlessly and after Bobby was satisfied, he would leave and Hanbin would have to hail a cab just to get to the station. Bobby took him there. 

He watches his retreating back once again, left hand in his pocket and the other one seems to be fishing for something. Before he could get into the bus, he sees Bobby lighting up a cigarette. He could finally smoke.

  
///////

  
"I don't think Bobby's part of the frat. I think he's just roommates with those who are." Junhoe turns his head away from the water he was waiting to boil to face him. 

"What makes you say that?" 

Hanbin doesn't want to tell Junhoe about their spontaneous walk to the station so he just shrugs. "He seems nice."

Donghyuk snorts at that and Junhoe follows suit. Hanbin stares at the both of them, confused. "What's so funny?" 

"Bobby _is_ part of the frat. He's been there since the news about Jung Woobin broke out but he's a minor that time so they couldn't arrest him. He was in juvie for a while though." Donghyuk taps his shoulder like he was consoling him. "Very nice." He says sarcastically. Hanbin brushes off his hand on him. 

"Who's Jung Woobin?" Junhoe stares at him like he was an alien, unbelievable. "I'm not from here, remember?" Hanbin rolls his eyes as Donghyuk serves his ramen.

"He's a boy from the left-side frat. Got beaten up by the right-side and died. Nothing much." Donghyuk casually says, sitting down on the chair (apparently, they hide their spares) in front of him to eat. 

"He died?" Hanbin furrows his brows, stopping his spoon mid-air from going into his mouth. 

"Like I've said, he got beaten up. Bobby was part of the frat that time by the way so I don't think he's actually nice. Don't know much about the details, just that there was a program to commemorate Jung Woobin's memory." He brings the bowl close to his lips. 

"Which is bullshit considering Jung Woobin was an asshole who never paid attention in class. Rest in Peace though." Junhoe butts in, clasping his hands together as if gesturing a prayer while looking up.

Still, that was unfortunate. Hanbin wonders what's Bobby's take on all of this. Was he really involved or was he just a member who kept his mouth shut? Hanbin doesn't know him personally but he'd like to find out what really happened. Maybe he could get Bobby to tell him one day. They did share a moment last weekend. 

The atmosphere turns bleak after their talk. Hanbin taps the table with his fingers as he tries to come up with something to ask his friends. It was raining outside. "You guys still have classes today?" 

Donghyuk sighs and nods. He gathers their empty ramen bowls and puts them in the dishwasher for Junhoe to clean later. "There might be a storm coming in but I'm sure they won't cancel till the last minute." 

"Hope we can still get a ride tonight. I'm gonna sleep like a fucking log after this." Junhoe kisses Hanbin's cheek, putting on his backpack and Donghyuk waves goodbye at him. 

Their university was one bus ride away. Not too far but it depends on the form of transportation they're in. School still hasn't started yet for Hanbin so he has no choice but to pester his friends with his presence. He decides to wash the dishes so Junhoe won't have to deal with it later. The latter did mention something along the lines of sleeping immediately once he gets home. Hanbin doesn't think there'll be a space in his schedule to wash the plates. 

He was unlucky to find out that there was no stock of dishwashing liquid stashed in their apartment's cupboard. Hanbin draws the curtain to the side and looks on to check if it was raining. He brings an umbrella as he locks the door from the outside. Now, all he needs is to find where the market was situated. 

"Fancy seeing anyone new here." He was greeted by a tall guy with platinum blonde hair, except the roots were now turning black. He has a septum piercing and a full sleeve dragon and snake tattoo on his right arm. 

Hanbin bows and introduces himself as Junhoe and Donghyuk's friend. The stranger laughs at his gesture, an airy one and it seems to be a cue for Bobby to open the door and peep outside from the little crack he made. He smiles when he sees him. 

"What makes Clit laugh this early in the afternoon?" Bobby opens the door wide, getting out of it as he pulls it to a close. All three of them were on the porch, staring at each other. 

"This boy just bowed on me. Haven't had anyone respect me since the old age." The stranger, he assumes was Clit, laughs again. Bobby chortles, raising the hood of his jacket over his head. He stretches out his palm to check if the drizzle wasn't heavy enough to go without an umbrella. 

"Name's Hanbin." Bobby says, still looking at the gate. 

"June's booty call?" Hanbin opens his mouth to protest at Clit's inquiry but Bobby shakes his head, finally turning his head to meet him. 

"I personally think June is the booty call." Clit punches him on the chest playfully and Hanbin laughs. The blonde excuses himself to go back inside stating he forgot something. 

"Going home?" Hanbin raises his head, startled at Bobby's sudden question. If you look at him closely, he's doesn't look like the type to talk that much and everytime he does, Hanbin's always surprised. Especially since Bobby initiates most of their conversations.

"Not quite. I'm trying to figure where the market would be in this part of town." He admits, fumbling on the handle on his umbrella. 

"I could show you around if you want." Bobby scratches the back of his neck. Hanbin hears the tick again and sees the twitch, fingers dragging down his collarbone. Hanbin wants it to stop. It's distracting. 

"The weather's not exactly ideal for you to be showing me around." He cocks an eyebrow coyly and almost gawks at the way Bobby pulls his lower lip in between his teeth. He wonders why the pair was still plush and pink despite the excessive smoking he knows Bobby does.

Hanbin was aware and he acknowledges it. Bobby has an effect on him that he can't seem to explain. 

Bobby leans in to whisper, his chest close to him, figure looming over, breath ghosting in his ear. He feels his heart stop for a moment and then an incessant pounding, blood rushing to his head, his senses on flight mode and he wants to escape the musky scent that fills his nose. "Clit wants me to go knives shopping with him and I'd rather go with you." 

There was a shiver that runs down his spine when the thunder roared. His knees weakening at the sight of Bobby smirking at him. He needs to get a grip. His head snaps in the direction of the door where Clit disappeared. "We better go then, before he comes back." 

And they ran together in the rain. Hanbin forgets about the umbrella he was holding. Instead, he focuses on Bobby's rough hand on his wrist, warm against his skin and warm amidst the rain. 

  
///////

  
Bobby brings him to the nearby supermarket. They weren't drenched but they still got enough judgmental stares from the guard as they walk inside. Bobby lets go of his wrist, shoves his hand deep in the pockets of his jacket and whistles as they thread to different aisles. 

Hanbin only needs one dishwashing liquid, but since they're already here, he gets a push cart and thinks about what his friends' apartment would need and what they don't have in their new home yet. He grabs a handful of snacks and cup noodles. He carefully puts the dishwashing liquid to the side before pushing the cart out of the soap aisle. Bobby was already waiting for him by the counter. He takes one look on the contents of his cart to see if he forgot something important before coming up to him. 

The guy drops two packs of blue Raisons on his cart. Hanbin stares at him questioningly. "I'll pay for those." Bobby sniffles, crossing his arms as he grins on the lady manning the cashier. 

Bobby helps him carry the groceries after paying. He watches as he stashed the cigarettes safely in the pockets of his cargo pants, checking to make sure they won't get wet and then proceeds to carry the plastic bags filled with ready-to-eat foods. 

The rain hasn't stopped yet. It was heavier than awhile ago and this time Hanbin didn't forget he has an umbrella. Bobby presses himself closer to him so he wouldn't get wet, titling his head and Hanbin raises his arms more to consider Bobby's height. Bobby grins, nodding. 

"Why would Clit buy knives?" Hanbin finds himself asking. The walk home was slower this time because they weren't running. 

"Self-defense." Bobby answers dismissively but Hanbin didn't catch the rigidness in his voice.

"You only need one knife for self-defense. Why does he need _knives_?" Hanbin was busy looking from left to right before they cross the street but Bobby continues walking, his pace faster now. 

Hanbin finally noticed the change in the mood, he kept his mouth shut and never talked again until they got to the apartments. Bobby never answered him. 

"Clit's looking for you, you're a dead man, Bobby." There was a guy sitting on the porch where he found Bobby smoking last weekend. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of coffee in his hand. Hanbin sighs at the aroma wafting through the air. He wants one for himself too. Maybe he'll do that once he gets inside. 

"That's Big D." Bobby whispers to him. Hanbin stares at the stranger again. Brown-haired guy with a buzz cut who was fairly small. Hanbin thinks he's taller than him. He wasn't exactly thin, weight bordering on average. He's got chubby cheeks though, and his eyes were low and hung, dark circles under them and very chapped lips. Big D didn't have the feeling of friendliness Clit showed him awhile ago.

"Why don't you get inside. I made coffee." Big D stands up from where he was sitting and Hanbin confirms he was taller. 

"I'll get going." He excuses himself. 

"I said I made coffee." Hanbin shivers from hearing the sternness in Big D's voice, his skin breaking out goosebumps and he nods uncertainly. 

"It's fine if he doesn't want—" Bobby was interrupted when the door opens. Clit glares instantly at the sight of Bobby but when he meets Hanbin's eyes, he brightens up.

"I haven't seen the boys from the second house arrive, so come in. We've got coffees." Hanbin wasn't in a place to refuse, especially not when Clit was pulling on his wrist and Big D was closing the door. Bobby was left outside though. Hanbin sees him fishing for something in his pocket and he knows he's about to smoke again. 

He was left alone with Clit as Big D closes the door to what seems like his room with a loud thud. Clit rolls his eyes. "He's sulky during rainy days. He's not usually like that. I mean, you have to act your name sometimes, right? Imagine being all moody with a name like Big D?" Hanbin couldn't help but broke out in laughter and Clit grins. 

He pushes a cup of coffee in his direction. Hanbin thanks him and brings it to his lips, blowing to cool it down. He takes a sip. 

"Are you seriously going to kill Bobby?" He asks with worried eyes. 

Clit nods while his bottom lip protrudes, "Yeah, sorry. He gets on my nerves sometimes." 

"That sucks. We just met." He continues sipping on his coffee. 

As if having a feeling he was being talked about, the door opens and Bobby stares at them blankly as he locks it. He shivers visibly and pulls a chair beside Hanbin. Clit produces another cup of coffee and pushes it in Bobby's hand. He blows on it before sipping. Clit wraps a blanket on his shoulders. 

Hanbin observes how Clit and Big D almost act like a parent to Bobby. He found out the wide age gap among the three of them. Bobby was still in college, the other boys were alumni of the same university. Considering that fact, it means they are no long part of the fraternity. He comes into a conclusion that maybe they like to meddle sometimes. 

"What'd Mona say?" Clit asks. Bobby looks over at Hanbin cautiously before answering. 

"Nothing much. She's got exams next month." Is all he says. 

"Mona is like Bobby's sister." Clit explains to him and Hanbin shakes his head, wide-eyed and wary. He doesn't have to tell him that. Bobby might feel uncomfortable. 

"Oh, it's fine. She's actually the sister of—"

"It's not fine, Clit. Don't tell him such trivial things." Bobby scoffs. 

Clit held both of his hands up and chuckles. "Chill. Why is everyone so grumpy today?" He gathers the empty cups on the table and leaves them by themselves. He was off to his room where Big D also stays. 

"Sorry, I just don't like talking about her." Bobby blurts out. 

"Girlfriend?" Hanbin moves his hand over his mouth to keep it shut. He slips again. Bobby rolls his eyes. 

"No, that'll be weird." 

The rain was currently pouring hard outside and he worries about Junhoe and Donghyuk's safety. It was nearing night. 

Hanbin peers over at Bobby whose gaze was intent on the heater atop the table. Bobby's skin was spotless and soft-looking, almost like a baby's. There was this urge to touch it, graze the back of his palm on it and watch Bobby close his eyes with the feeling. He averts his gaze when Bobby turns his head, focusing instead on his fingers tapping on the table, leg twitching as if counting down a detonation. 

The fingers became only one, his index finger moving up and down, making a repetitive beat with no bearing. _Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop._

Hanbin clamps his hand over Bobby's on the table. Bobby's head raising to meet his eyes, in complete shock as if electrocuted. He doesn't retract his hand. The fidgeting stops. 

"Sorry, it was distracting." Hanbin's hold over Bobby's hand tightens. Between the two of them, nobody seems to mind. 

"It's a bad habit." Bobby murmurs in a low voice, still staring.

"I noticed." This time, Hanbin participates and never lets the sight of Bobby away from his. 

"I can't let go of it." 

"You don't have to." 

The door of Clit's room opens once more and Bobby takes the chance of removing his hand out of Hanbin's hold, hiding it inside one of his pocket. He needs a cigarette. 

"You're still here." It was Big D who emerges out of the room. Hanbin scrambles to get up, getting his bag of groceries. 

"Sorry, I'll leave now. Thanks for the coffee." He cracks a timid smile and opens the door. Bobby wasn't following him. He breathes out. Thank God. 

He rests his back on the door of Junhoe's apartment once he was inside, letting the groceries slip from his fingers. 

What was he thinking? 

He brings his hand to his face, the one he held Bobby's with. He closes his eyes and wonders what it would feel like if it was Bobby touching him instead.

  
///////

  
Hanbin rocks his crotch against Junhoe's growing erection. He closes his lips on his jaw, nipping on them as the grip on his waist tightens. 

Junhoe was jerking his hips up to meet him, mouth releasing soft gasps and Hanbin shushes him up with a languid kiss. 

They were interrupted when Donghyuk shouts from outside the room, calling for Junhoe's name saying there's a bug in the kitchen. 

"Let him be." Hanbin pins him down, locking his arms on Junhoe's neck. 

"I'll just kill it. It'll be quick." Junhoe reasons, moaning against his neck. 

"I'll leave when you leave." Hanbin warns. 

"No, you won't." Junhoe challenges. 

"I will." He looks at him absurdly and removes him on his lap. Hanbin glares, stomping his feet as he leaves and Junhoe calls for him but he doesn't look back. 

He's been keyed up since this morning and it didn't help that Junhoe's been acting strange lately. He rarely answers his calls. He rarely replies. Unlike before, Junhoe always seems to sleep early on him and whenever they try to fuck, there's always an excuse not to go all the way. Hanbin has no right to complain because they were friends first before they became fuck buddies but he's got needs and when those needs aren't met, they pile up like dead bodies uncollected in the morgue. 

Bobby was smoking outside the gate, leaning on the unfurnished wall of the abandoned house a few steps away from theirs. One hand on his pocket as he stares blankly at nothing in particular and blows out smoke rings.

He's wearing one his black Under Armour shorts again, shirtless, and his hair was in a half ponytail. Hanbin leans on the wall beside him, crossing his arms. Bobby doesn't look at him, then he fiddles behind his ear and Hanbin notices there was another stick there. He offers one for him. 

This time, he doesn't refuse. That catches Bobby's attention. He lights up the cigarette he offered him and Hanbin takes it with a shaky hand. He's smoked before. It should be easy. Bobby puffs on his, taking another drag. Hanbin copies him. He coughs on his first try and Bobby chuckles. 

"Why do you like this shit so much?" He asks in between coughs. 

Bobby shrugs, eyeing him in awe. "Another bad habit?"

Hanbin scoffs, bringing the stick to his mouth to try again. "Excessive smoking isn't a habit, it's addiction." 

Befoe he could take a drag, Bobby held his wrist. Hanbin gapes at his hand on his skin. Bobby's cigarette stays pinched in between his lips as he positions the stick correctly in Hanbin's fingers. He makes Hanbin hold it between the second and third knuckles of his index and middle fingers. Their eyes meet and Hanbin watches as Bobby's adam's apple moves up and down with one quick movement. He takes the stick away from his mouth. "Should I stop?" 

Bobby's breath surprisingly smells of strawberries. There was an eerie feel to it. Like sweet but slowly turning into something smoky, or burnt wood.

"I'm not asking you to stop." He breathes out. _Kiss me._

"I'm asking you to make me." When Hanbin doesn't respond, he lets him go. Leaning back on the wall and blowing smoke upwards like his life depends on it. 

Hanbin closes his eyes, his head throbbing and he can feel a headache kicking in. He tries to try again. He doesn't cough this time. 

He wishes he did so that Bobby would laugh one more time.

  
///////

  
Hanbin never wanted an out in his and Junhoe's relationship. It helps that they're friends. It helps that they've known each other since high school. But maybe they made a mistake starting it in the first place. 

He never felt any romantic attraction to Junhoe and yet seeing him on top of Donghyuk, on top of all the things that lead to this. He felt betrayed. Like he was ganged up on and before Junhoe could see him, he closes the door to his room, tears streaming down his face as he sits on the porch. 

"Hey." A warm hand rests on his shoulder and when he looks up, it was Big D. "Get inside. It's cold." 

Hanbin shakes his head, wiping his cheeks with vigor but the guys stares him down disapprovingly. 

Hanbin decides to follow him. He spots Bobby smiling as he talks to someone on the phone, chin resting on his propped up knees and when he was met with the sight of Hanbin and his current state, bloodshot eyes and all, he says goodbye to whoever he's talking to and stands up, giving him a once over and a worried look. 

Big D disappears to the kitchen. Hanbin thinks about what he'll answer if Bobby ever asks him about what happened. He opens his mouth to beat him to it but was caught off guard when Bobby pulls him in for a hug. 

He lets himself cry on his chest, hugging him back. 

He never liked Junhoe. Yet he felt like he was being stood up. Left out. And where would he go without his only friend? 

They stayed silent for awhile until they both hear a loud moan from Clit's room. Bobby sighs and lets him go. Hanbin wipes his cheeks for the second time. 

"Clit? Please tone it down." Bobby knocks on the locked door to make himself known but that only made the blonde moan louder. He scrubs his face with his hand and looks at Hanbin apologetically. 

"Would you like to come to my room?" Bobby asks as he rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Hanbin couldn't find it in himself to talk and refuse so he nods. Bobby walks towards him and opens the door to his room. He hears the click of the lock and Hanbin roams his eyes around. 

It was neat. Spotless. Far from what he expected. Bobby has a single bed with dark blue linens. There wasn't any clothes lying around and the bedsheet was properly in place. A small study table and a swivel chair were on the corner. Hanbin notices a framed picture of Bobby, a boy wearing a cap backwards who looks like they're of the same age, and a girl on a wheelchair in the middle. He bites on his tongue to keep himself from asking. 

Bobby sits on his bed. He taps the space beside him and Hanbin makes himself small on the corner. He doesn't want to talk. He just wants to revel on his own silence. Bobby seems to get that. He talks instead. 

"When I was 15, there was this boy I was in detention with because we were both not wearing our IDs on school grounds. We became friends because we found out we used the same type or perfume." Bobby lets out a chuckle. "We decided to go to the same university a few years back. I joined a fraternity to help me with my studies. You know, connections. He didn't want to follow me so our friendship kinda fell apart." Bobby shrugs, the anxious twitch of his finger was back. "He would've been the same age as me by now." Bobby fiddles behind his ear and when he realizes there was no cigarette there, he immediately hides his hand in his pocket. Hanbin feels like he can still hear it. The nervous tick. 

"Is he the one with you in the frame?" He finally asks, nodding at the picture he hasn't gotten his mind off to. 

"Jung Woobin. You've heard of him, right? Probably on the news or from June. He's pretty popular." The laugh Bobby lets out this time was bitter. Hanbin tries to hide the shock in his eyes. He lets Bobby continue. 

"They didn't kill him. His own fraternity did. Woobin wanted out so he asked for Clit's help. When they became aware of it, there were guns and knives and a few punches. It was a blur." Bobby removes his hand in his pocket. He lets it rest on his thigh. Hanbin follows it, stares at it with intent and for the first time, he noticed a deep scar on the back of his palm. 

Hanbin places his hand over it, once again. Bobby looks at him with pleading eyes, as if he was asking for help and Hanbin doesn't know why but he surges forward and kisses him. 

His fingers buried into Bobby's hair. Bobby's hand on his waist. Bobby tongue on his lower lip. His tongue on the roof of Bobby's mouth. His hand traveling down to find their way into Bobby's stomach, feeling the ripples of muscles there. Bobby moaning in between kisses when he circles his finger on his nipple. 

The next minute, he was pushed down on the bed. Bobby over him, on top of him, moving his hips to meet him and Hanbin opens his eyes to look. This was happening. Bobby's lips on his skin, his teeth sinking into his neck and a groan escapes his lips. He tries to take off the clothes that was rendering him from being closer to Bobby's warmth but before he could, Bobby was removing himself on top of him. 

"Fuck." Bobby scrubs his face with both of his hands. Hanbin props himself up on the bed, confused. Hurt. "You don't want me." 

Hanbin furrows his brows. "I do." He stands up to level with Bobby. "I do, Bobby." 

"No, you don't. You're just mad at him." Bobby scowls. Hanbin holds both his arms but Bobby pushes his hands away. "Don't use me. Please don't use me." And he was shocked to find tears racing down Bobby's unblemished cheeks. He scurries to wipe them even if he doesn't know why. Bobby shouldn't be allowed to cry. 

There were a few hurried knocks on Bobby's door. Clit was shouting outside, asking him to open up and Hanbin does. The blonde immediately wraps himself over Bobby. His tall figure swallowing him and Bobby looks so tiny crying in his friend's arms. "They didn't kill him. I didn't kill him. I didn't, you have to believe me." Bobby sobs even more. 

"You didn't. I know you didn't, Jiwon." Clit kisses the top of Bobby's head as he rocks them back and forth, soothing him with words. Hanbin watches them closely.

"And you believe me?" Bobby asks, his voice cracking as he does. 

"I do because you're telling the truth." He seems to accept that. He nods as he closes his eyes. 

Bobby fell asleep on the floor in Clit's arms. He helps him carry him to the bed. Clit taps his shoulder, looking tired and he nods in understanding. He lets himself feel the coldness of the dried up tears in Bobby's cheek with the back of his hand. 

He was right the first time. Bobby was a nice person. He didn't deserve the shit he went through.

  
///////

  
Hanbin blinks as he opens his eyes, still a little bit sleepy but Bobby was looking straight at him, his cheek resting on his upper arm with a warm smile. 

"Thank you." Bobby says softly. Hanbin nods, heart racing in his chest as he feels unsteady fingers chasing off the stray hairs on his forehead. It was nice.

"Sorry, I stayed the night. I didn't want to leave you." Hanbin admits. 

"Sorry, I stopped kissing you." 

"Sorry, I made you tell me about _him_." 

"You didn't. I've been wanting to tell you that." Bobby moves his face closer to him, Hanbin holds his breath. "There's something in me that wants to be good for you, Hanbin." He watches him pull his lower lip between his teeth. "I don't want you to think I'm a bad person." 

Hanbin shakes his head. He's never thought of him like that. Not even once. "You're good." 

Bobby nods like he was being enticed to do it. "You're a good person, Jiwon." Hanbin repeats. 

There was a smile creeping on Bobby's face. "It's a boring name." 

"It's beautiful. It suits you." Bobby doesn't argue. He wraps his arm around Hanbin and buries his face on his neck, pressing a soft kiss just below his collarbone. 

Hanbin finds a way to get back at Junhoe. To save their friendship and call the whole casual sex thing off. Maybe it was the perfect time to stop fooling around. And who knows? Junhoe might just be wasting his time with him. Donghyuk could give him what he couldn't or didn't want to. 

"School starts next week so it'll be very hard for me to pay a visit." Hanbin helps them set up the small table in the corner. They decided to eat dinner together. All three of them. After things had been cleared, they were fine. Hanbin was fine. His friend would never leave him just like that. He was sure now that he wouldn't be left alone. 

"But you'll still visit, right?" Junhoe was expectant and Hanbin shrugs, teasing. 

"Why don't you visit me instead. I'm always the one doing the visiting." 

Donghyuk tuts, arranging plates on the table. "I mean, it's not like it's just the two of us you were so adamant on visiting. I've seen you walk out of the right-side frat's front door with my own eyes." 

"You've been inside?" Junhoe gasps. 

"They invited me for coffee." He answers casually. 

"If they ever ask you to be part of their frat, remember that you have every right to say no." Hanbin giggles at his friend's words. It sounds ridiculous for him. He's not even from the same university. 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Hanbin waves his one last goodbye to his friends just before the door closes. He was met with Bobby all dressed up from head to toe, locking the door to their apartment from the outside. He was wearing a fitted grey shirt and pants, way different from his usual hoodie and cargos. 

They stare at each other for awhile. "Stop staring." Bobby scoffs and Hanbin cracks a smile, skipping towards him. 

He stops when he was right by Bobby's side. They start walking together. "School starts in a week for me." 

Bobby hums, hands in his pocket. Hanbin takes one and entwines it with his. He rubs the scar on the back of Bobby's palm with his thumb. "I'll visit you when I'm free. If that's okay." 

Bobby doesn't answer, but he tightens his hold with Hanbin's hand. "Come with me." 

"Where are we going?" 

"I want to introduce you to Mona." 

Hanbin didn't know they existed until he felt them. The butterflies in his stomach. They were rabid. They took the bus on their way. Bobby never lets his hand go.

  
///////

  
"Bobby." She brightens as she sits up from her bed. There was a wheelchair in the corner of her room. She looks pretty, prettier when she's smiling. 

"How's studying?" Bobby's voice was hoarse when he speaks. He lets go of Hanbin's hand to sit on the bed beside Mona. 

"Like usual." She shrugs and turns to face Hanbin. "Hello."

Mona was born paralyzed from the waist down. Hanbin found out about it when he left the two alone to talk and catch up. Mona's Mom told him everything needed to know. Bobby and Woobin were friends. When he died, Bobby took care of Mona whenever he's got the chance. Sometimes, he would think he's doing it out of guilt. After his time in juvie, locked up for the things he didn't do and was only accused of by people with money, he made it a point to stir clear of anything or anyone involved in his best friend's death. 

"He's a thoughtful lad. Makes the longing for my son bearable." Hanbin smiles with her. She pats his shoulder as she excuses herself when she hears Mona calls. 

Hanbin takes a stroll outside. "Ready to go home?" He spots Bobby sitting on the swing in the backyard, trying to light the stick in his mouth. 

He sits on the vacant swing beside him, pushing himself a little so it would move. Bobby stares at him with fondness as he blows the smoke to the side. 

"One last time, okay?" Bobby blurts. Hanbin looks at him with inquisitive eyes and he took a drag before answering, "This will be my last cigarette." 

Oh. Hanbin shakes his head, stilling the movements of the swing. "You don't have to stop." He doesn't want to be the one to restrict him. Even if he's sure Bobby's health will slowly deteriorate in time. He would know. His father died because of it. 

"I want to..." Bobby takes a moment to continue, meeting Hanbin's eyes with the same brightness as the upcoming moonlight. "Keep myself alive." 

Hanbin hums, nodding. "That would be nice." 

"So," Bobby clears his throat. "You're going home now?" 

"Unfortunately." _Make me stay._

Bobby drops his head down to stare at the ground, his feet reaching the grass and he kicks a stone away. "Be with me...for a while." He flicks his promised last cigarette and stomps on it for all he's worth. 

He lifts his head and meets his eyes. Bobby thinks the moon reflected on Hanbin's face nicely. Must be his element. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin can feel every beat of Bobby's heart as his chest presses closer on his back. It's better than any nervous tick he's come across. It's more rhythmic, more in time with his like they were on a race. 

Unsteady fingers wrap themselves on his cock, Bobby's breathing on his ear, panting as he tries to rub his ass on his crotch. He closes his eyes when Bobby twists his hand, thumb rolling on the tip of his cock and he loses it. 

"Bobby." He lift his lips to reach his jaw, mouthing on it. He continues rutting against Bobby's clothed cock behind him. _God, that feels good_.

With his free hand, Bobby tilts his chin to kiss him. This time he wasn't pushed away, instead he was on edge and Bobby was pulling him up, fervent tongue knocking on his lips. He opens his mouth, nails digging on Bobby's upper arm as hot ribbons of his release covers Bobby's hand. He pants underneath him, still working his hips and Bobby bites on his neck to keep himself from making a sound. 

The air in the room was cold but a few strands of hair were sticking on their foreheads because of their mingled sweats. Bobby traces a trail of kisses from his cheek down to his jaw. "You're good to me." 

Hanbin smiles to himself, turning his head to mirror what Bobby did. He kisses him on his cheek, hard and unforgiving. "I'm good to the people I like." He brings Bobby's hand to his lips and kisses it, tasting himself shamelessly. Bobby doesn't seem to mind. 

"What's this?" He rubs what seems like a tape on Bobby's wrist. It was clear but protruding. He's never seen in on Bobby before. 

Bobby pulls his head down to make him lay on his chest, his other hand drawing circles on Hanbin's waist. "Nicotine patch." He answers tiredly. 

Hanbin lets his hand rest on the planes of Bobby's bare chest. There were scars that he'd only had a closer look a while ago. He kisses a few. "It's hard to quit something you've been doing excessively for awhile." He murmurs. 

Hanbin hears Bobby's heartbeat slowing down, going back to normal. But the finger twitch on his waist makes another appearance and now he's sure the reason for it is Bobby's urge to have something fill his lungs. He lifts himself up and kisses him on the mouth. Soft and fleeting. 

Bobby looks at him with parted lips. "Maybe I'm trying to be good to the person I like too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hahaha that was boring but it was kinda fun to write lol
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
